Ratchet And Clank: Enter The Rift
by Maverick-'Nightmare'-Arcane
Summary: Al and the rangers have gotten a virus, the only one the can save them is a Crie named Verv. Is it too late for Al, or will they make a vaccine?
1. Bogon Trek

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction … So read and review. Do I need to be more descriptive, does it need to be longer, it bugs me, I think I need to make it better in some way. Oh yeah by the way, this story takes place after Deadlocked or Gladiator. I haven't played Size Matters, Going Mobile, Clone Home, or Future: Tools.

I do not own anything in the story except the Criy (that's pronounced Cree) named Verv.

Enter The Rift

Ch. 1 Bogon Trek

**Two months after the defeat of Vox Empire.**

"Umm, Ratchet, incoming asteroid! RATCHET!"Clank shrieked uncomfortably. Smash! "Good work Ratchet..." Clank said with his usual "you're an idiot" look "And you couldn't put it in Auto-pilot?" his metallic body shook from the collision.

"Who needs auto-pilot?" Ratchet sarcastically replied in a daze.

"Just put the shields up. So what were you dreaming about?"

Clank asked. The robotic voice came on in the bridge announcing to the crew that the shields were put up. Ratchet told Clank he was thinking about their previous adventures. But he was thinking about Angela, the last time they saw her was on Endako in Clank's suite. She was talking about going back to work for Megacorp again. They haven't had any communication with her since then. What happened to her? It's like she disappeared. Ever since they split Ratchet was always thinking about her. He thought about the way her hips swayed as she walked and how her determination ruled over all during combat, and she was the only other Lombax he knew.

"So why are we going back to the Bogon Galaxy?" Clank quizzed.

"I was thinking we could go see Angela." He quickly answered after a great pause. "You know, give her a tour of the Phoenix, see how she's been, watch her, love her for all that she is." Ratchet's voice trailed off into the distance.

"Ratchet, you do realize I'm still here right?" Clank pondered. Out of embarrassment he screamed like a doom puppy on Barlow.

"Umm, Ratchet? Are you busy?" Al mumbled "It's the Rangers; they've contracted some sort of virus."

"Well can't you just wipe their systems?" He pointed out.

"They're immune unfortunately." Al declared in a panic.

"Then how do we get rid of it?"

"Well I heard about this Criy named Verv, he lives on the planet Grelbin, so we have to get there before the virus gets to our life supports in the ship. It's said that he can heal any health problem, biological or technological." Al declared.

"Well that's strange; we were already going to Grelbin. Okay, firewalls up." Clank reported.

"No Clank the virus tracks firewalls and any other antivirus program." Al nagged "And we can't have you go down, your memory banks will self reset! All the different environments you've been in affected your system, made you better in some ways, and worse in others."

They were puzzled as to what to do with Clank. They came to the conclusion that their only choice was to put Clank in an air tight container to shield them from the virus. But distressfully Al decided to ruff it outside the container since he wouldn't be able to breathe. So off they went to Grelbin to find Verv.

The trip was quite uncomfortable for Al; nobody had ever seen him so insecure. But after three long days they arrived at Grelbin.


	2. Lombax Love

Yay the second chapter is up! I should have chapter three up soon.

**Enter The Rift**

**Ch.2 Lombax Love**

"Don't worry Al, we're on Grelbin now." Ratchet assured Al. Al's robotic optical sensor was starting to shut down, only showing an image every few minutes. And having his robotic eye go first it was stressful, not because he wouldn't have any depth perception, but because it was so close to his android-like brain. As the ship touched down the air started to thin. Running out of the Phoenix's hanger Ratchet soon realized that Al had not followed him. In the vast plains of ice he took a breath of fresh air then ran back in to retrieve Al and free Clank from his glass containment zone. Al had collapsed just outside the icy vista.

"Ratchet! My leg, I can't move it!" Al panicked.

"Okay Al, quit panicking. Come on, breath, relax, breathing pattern ninety-three, calm yourself. Let's get you out of here." I urged. "Please tell me that leg is animatronic..."

"No it isn't, why would you hope that?" Al answered.

"It's just that the virus must be using you as a translator..." Ratchet was interrupted by Clank.

"To change from technological to biological."

"I see, what can we do?" Al stuttered.

"I believe I have a solution," Clank had to speak up, a storm was coming. "You can go in my container and we can give you Ratchet's O2 Helmet, that way you can breathe."

"I'm glad we closed off Quark's old room for the containment zone." chuckled Ratchet. They quickly set up Al's quarters and gave him a radio for communication and stormed out into the storm.

It was cold, Clank turned on his internal thermometer, it read negative five. Not good right? How about if Ratchet has been on a desert like planet almost all his life? They headed for Angela's house first, hopefully she's there. They got there in a matter of minutes.

Angela answered the door "Hey Ratchet, hi Clank. What are you two doing here? Come in, it looks cold." As soon they got inside Ratchet took her waist and kissed her, he told her how he felt about her, how he couldn't be without her. Clank reacted very oddly.

"I'm going to wait outside." once outside Clank called on his video-phone "I hope it's Venus." laughing quietly. He answered it "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Intergalactic Pizza?" Clank turned it off extremely disappointed. He peeked inside to see them kissing. They didn't notice. The way Ratchet came on to her like that Clank was surprised she was okay with it. He went out again, but this time he left. Slowly he walked away. He felt like disappearing. But he couldn't leave him, leave his only family. Ratchet was like a brother to him. He decided not to abandon them, but to look for Verv.

"Is Clank alright?" Angela asked.

"I don't know...I'm going to go to him." Ratchet replied.

"What about...Okay, yah go talk to 'em." With a wave goodbye he closed the door.

Clank was gone.

"Clank? Where are you?" Ratchet spoke into his com-link. His answer came in text form.

"I Left To Search For

Verv. I Am Frozen.

Use A Radar To Find

Me."

Ratchet switched his com-link to Clink-Clank mode or Clank Radar and headed in Clank's direction. But not without telling Angela first. Angela came with him; they found him near a temple. As they approached the temple it started to give off heat, melt the snow all around them, thawing out Clank. They entered the temple.

"W-who's there?" A low voice cried in the distance.

"Hello, we found this place in ruins." Angela replied.

"I-I know that voice." He came out off the dark. A long, slender, dragon-like body emerged, blades coming out of his elbows and knees. His eyes were black yet somehow bright, not glowing but bright. His scales were the color of the snow. "Angela? Do you remember me?"


	3. Hard Hardships

Here it is, chapter three. Few people have reviewed, I need input!

**Enter The Rift**

**Ch.3 Hard Hardships**

"Do you remember me?I took care of you in your childhood. When your parents died, you were left with me. For ten years I took care of you. I was a doctor here, I had to leave you here when I when to work. And one day, you left. There was a horrible storm that night, I looked for hours. I returned to the temple because I remembered a pair of gloves that could pass me under space at the speed of light. Well, they gave me a horrific shock."

Ratchet, Clank and Angela were all mesmerized by his story.

"Who are you?" Ratchet asked.

"My name is Verv, I am a Cree."

"What is this place?" Angela spoke softly "Show me the gloves."

"This is a Lombax temple, where I raised you. I'll show you the gloves, but I think they're defective."

"Ratchet?" Clank whispered "This is the man that Al was talking about!" Ratchet replied with a nod. Ratchet wanted to see the gloves. The gloves were on a pedestal, like a display. Underneath them it said "These belong to the Lombax next known to the last member of this Lombax gathering place." Angela read this aloud.

"Who was the last Lombax here?" This question was directed to Verv.

"You," he said. She tried to pick up the gloves but they shocked her. Clank read the plaque out loud again.

"Ratchet, come get your new gloves." Clank giggled. He took the gloves off the pedestal and put them on. They were black and red.

"Try them." Clank suggested. Ratchet thought of where to go.

"Across the room would be fine." he thought. Then in a flare of colors two portals opened, one in front of him, one at the far end of the room. He stepped through "Sweet. I wonder how far this thing goes?" Ratchet smiled. "He he," A portal opened "back in a few."

---

"Hrbdrhbvfhjgfrthmbfssd gvvdwwtgfgugbgr rvyr B nt B vh tng hrvb bnbyrbu Ntf ogvjr" Ratchet typed.

"What the fuck, where did you come from!?!" I screamed. The portal closed.

"You should know! It's your story! And stop makin' me sound so gay!"

"Dude, I gave you a make-out session with Angela last chapter!"

"_Doode_, I need sex! I swear if I don't get some action soon, I'm gonna come back and** FUCKIN' GUN YOU DOWN!!!"** Ratchet calmed himself in preparation for going back to Grelbin.

"Okay, okay, I'll fit that in soon." I coward. (You'd be scared too if there was an alien threatening to blow your house up with a supernova, and you know it's bad when he's a hero.)

"Is ever thing okay?" my mom called.

"Just acting out my next scene." I lied.

---

"Ratchet, where did you go?" Clank snapped.

"Just talkin' to the author don't worry about it." Angela seemed amused.

"Ratchet, don't we have to tell Verv something..." Clank was growing impatient.

"Ya see our friend, Al, he has some sort of virus, the rangers too." Ratchet stuttered a bit.

"And if you don't help, they might die!" Clank added. Verv was listening.

"Stop. The rangers are robots, Al's a" Angela was interrupted by Clank.

"Cyborg, Al is a cyborg, there was an 'accident' on Dreadzone."

"Ya I'll help, but it'll cost a bit." Verv spoke "I'll do my job, I've heard of this virus. You collect three sunstones then bring them to me, that should be sufficient ingredients for the potion."

"Do you not mean moonstones? I have never heard of a 'sun' stone" Clank corrected.

"Sunstones." he repeated "The most valued item in the three known galaxies."

"Three, but they're's only two known galaxies!" Ratchet but in "Solana and Bogon."

"And Kryptide." Verv tossed Clank a chip. "Up load it; they're coordinates to Arceydide (Arse-I-Died) in Solana, Brememidinre (Bree-Me-Me-Dinner) in Bogon and Qanuhariup (Canoe-Hurry-Up) in Kryptide. But you must be careful; on Arceydide you must remove the stone at midnight. On Brememidinre you must remove the stone during a planetary eclipse. On Qanuhariup you muse remove the stone at midday. You must remove them the same day, in this order, Arceydide, Brememidinre, and Qanuhariup. All this is on that chip."

"Why must we do this at a specific time and order, sir?" Clank asked.

"There is an orb in the middle of the galaxies watching, it has annihilated anyone that has come close to the gems, at these specific times you can not be seen by it. And they must all be collected in one day because they will evaporate and return to their original place. They are not guarded because nobody can get close. Oh yah I have to freeze Al and the bots so they can't get any more damaged." Verv told them, and not to rush these kinds of things.


	4. Departure

Sorry, I messed up. Chapters about planets, ect. come later. If you do not understand what I said here; read the bottom of chapter three. This is my last chapter, unless I get reviews!

**Enter The Rift**

**Ch.4 Departure**

"No one has ever created a portal teleporter. Technically teleporting means every atom is transferred to the designated location as fast as it can sometimes ageing people up to three days older, though the dreadzone transport ship is safe, but with a portal like this it's like stopping time and moving more safely therefore not taking time off your life." Al spoke from inside his containment cell.

"Hmm, interesting, hold on." Ratchet opened a portal.

"No, you are not going anywhere!" Clank stepped into the way.

"Hey guys, what'cha doin'?" Angela popped in at the door. I almost had time to put my head through the portal, but thankfully I didn't, cause piece of my hair got cut off I was so close.

"Ratchet was trying to leave again." Clank tattled.

"He he" she laugh sweetly "Well, Ratchet, you could always come with me. I'm getting ready for the trip."

"Later guys!" Ratchet speed off.

In the hanger they started to talk about using the old dreadzone transport ship.

"I was thinking we could work on the outside of the ship, paint it or something," she said. He had a look in his eyes "you know, work on the _body_." The word 'body' stood out to him.

"**I **was thinking we could **work** on **your body.**" He said, exaggerating some words, like; **I**,** work**,** your**,** body**.

"Come on lets go," she pulled him in seductively "get in the ship, boy."

"Thank you author!" he thought. Entering the ship they looked around, no one. A green beam shot out. They stepped in.

"Come on babe." Hey sat on the bench, she climbed on top and started undressing.

"aawwwe man, I'm soooo tired..." Skidd appeared in the ship not noticing two half naked Lombax. He sat down at the far end of that hall. "But this hover disking shit is sweet." He fell asleep with a large black disk with a small platinum circle in the middle beside him. Ratchet and Angela got dressed again, and snuck out laughing.

"I can't believe him, he didn't notice!" Ratchet laughed, slapping his forehead.

"Ratchet! Angela! Come on, we got to get ready! NOW!" Verv yelled from down the hall. "The eclipse is in a week!" They ran over to Verv "You guys are bringing a crew. Alright, there's: Skidd, me, Clank, Hydrogirl, Kid Nova and W3rm. I've already contacted all of them, let's get going!" They got their stuff packed and head into the ship.

"Skidd! Wake up!" Ratchet screamed.

"Wow, wow, wow, when d'you get here!" Skidd got scared awake.

"You do have your bags packed, right? We are leaving soon." Clank was at the back of the crowd but used his Heli-pack up-grade to get to the front. "Don't forget anything." Skidd ran passed them, hover board in hand, and disappeared in an aura of light.

"Man, I can't believe I forgot!" he hopped on his hover disk. Minutes later Skidd came back "Okay, I'm ready." he panted, bag in hand. Clank uploaded the chip.

"Let's go!"


	5. Hydrogirl

Sorry if the story seems a bit 1st person-ish, I'm writing an SSX story in first person. Sorry this took soo long. My computer has been down for months so...ya.

**Enter The Rift**

**Ch.5 Hydrogirl**

The trips are short when Ratchet uses his hyper-trans-fluxer-coil to go faster. They entered the Solana galaxy. Ratchet prepared his Infernox armor suit, assuming he would need it. Angela got her thief's armor ready.

"Ratchet, come here." Verv called. Ratchet entered the room. "I need you to help me with your 'Aegis Mark IV' armor. I'm going to use it."

Meanwhile, Clank had been talking to Angela.

"Angela? Do you love Ratchet?"

"Yes, of course, why?"

"What does it feel like, to love?"

"It's like... You care about Ratchet, right?"

"Yes."

"Well it's like that, but it's more, like you can't live without them, like they are the world, you would die for them."

"I nearly went offline for Ratchet after we defeated Drek. He had fallen off a cliff during an explosion, I jumped after him..."

"Ya, like that but with us it's more umm... Intimate."

"What does that mean...activate dictionary...english...intimate....oh my!"

"We're in the Solana Galaxy." Ratchet walked in with his Infernox armor, as Angela put on her mask.

"Right." Angela rushed "Who's first on the list?"

"Hydrogirl." Verv walked out the same door as Ratchet, in a sleek new Aegis Mark IV armor. "On Aquatos. I contacted her yesterday, hopefully she's ready."

Clank set a new course for Aquatos. Moments later Skidd came to the control room where everyone had gathered.

"Has anyone seen Puff?" Skidd worried. Everyone soon faced him.

"Puff?" Somehow everyone spoke in unison.

"It's my stuffed mountain leviathan."

"Who names a stuffed mountain leviathan, puff?" Ratchet giggled "And why would you have one anyway?"

"I got it when I was really small..." Skidd shyly responded. Everybody looked for it for about an hour, since it was of such sentimental value.

Aquatos

Hydrogirl's bags were all packed near the front entrance to her dome. She was getting some extra training in before she had to leave. The ship dropped through the atmoshphere, and landed near her dome. Hydrogirl heard the ship land and ran outside, to her surprise there was a Dreadzone transport ship. She picked out the Silencer from her quick select belt. She rested it on her shoulder.

"I thought Ratchet finished you for good!!" She nearly pulled the triger.

"Hold your fire!" Ratchet appeared out of the green aura.

"What the fuck Ratchet! You're working for Dreadzone!"

"I'm not; it's just the remnants of Dreadzone."

"Right, I'm just a bit jumpy."

"Why is that? Come on, let's go."


	6. Novalis

OMG Sorry it took so long, I left my SD card(which had an almost finished chapie of this story on it.) in my friend's friend's WII at a party, and it took a while to track him down. For all those who lost faith, i will have A.N. at the bottom of the chapter if I'm quitting or passing the story. So once again I'm sorry for the wait. And without further stalling, Chapter Six of Ratchet and Clank: Enter the Rift! Yay! Woo! Hip hip, cheerio, jolly good...get out of here!!!!

**Enter The Rift**

**Ch.6 Novalis**

"So, who else is coming?" Hydrogirl asked. Everyone had gathered on the bridge.

"I have an incoming call from Kidnova." Clank announced.

"Ratchet, Clank, I've got a situation here on Novalis. Massive amounts of drones were dropped off. I've been holding them off, but not for much longer!" The door burst open. Ratchet set the coordinates on his gloves.

"Verv, you're in command while me and Clank are gone." He announced

"No Ratchet, you go with Angela, Verv does not know who we know. Go help Kidnova and we will get W3rm."

"Right, Angela, let's go." Ratchet pressed a button on his glove. A glowing portal appeared. Ratchet and Angela entered the aura of light.

"Alright, set a course for Terradon." Clank approached the computer and typed in the commands.

Novalis

Ratchet appeared on Novalis, then Angela followed seconds later.

"Whoa! That feels so strange." Angela struggled. She picked her blaster out from her quick select belt as Ratchet got out his dual raptors.

"Let's go. His suite is at the top." He pointed at the penthouse of a tall building. They ran over to it and entered. There were a few drones; they were identical to 'THUGS4LESS' V0.1 bots. The drones scouted the lobby constantly. Ratchet started shooting at the droids.

"Ratchet!" Angela whispered, the droids looked around. "How about something a little more tactical."

"We don't have time!" he yelled. Every drone looked at him. "Oops... Ready for some action?" She giggled at his words. He started blasting the bots and turned on his mp3 and speakers, putting on 'Time is running out' by Muse.

"Do you really have time for that?" she complained. He shook his head. With the room cleared, they started up the stairs, but he stopped her.

"How 'bout an elevator?"

"That would be nice." He pointed to the opposite side of the room. "Oh."


	7. We Hate ANs

A.N.

I know, you all hate A.N.s and you hate me for taking this long with chapter's. I've just realized that I actually have really short chapters, well I'm going to fix that. I'm going to try and make chapters longer and make better time than now, I'm about half way through the next chapter, but it should only take another week or so (unless me computer breaks again), so I'll see you then.


	8. These Gloves are defective

Hey guys, I know what your thinking, where did he go? Well, I've givin up on this project, I know I was supposed to tell you guys, but I never thought it would be this late. I might start a new one, and hopefully I'll have most of it finished before I even post the first chapter. I'll keep this fanfic up untill I post the first chapter of my new one "Truth Origin" This really sucks to officialy give up... 


End file.
